Achievements
Achievements are awards that can be earned after completing a certain task or event in Cattails. There are 43 achievementsSteam Achievements the player can earn, including two hidden achievements. Achievements forest colony achievement.png mystic.png mountain.png 10 battle.png 50 battle.png diplomat.png map claim.png date.png marry.png kitten.png lv10 kitten.png den upgrade.png black rose.png 1 year.png 2 year.png 3 year.png 5 year.png 10.JPG summer win.png autumn win.png winter win.png spring win.png forestquest.png 100 prey.png 500 prey.png 50 herb.png 250 herb.png bluejay achievement.png cardinal achievement.png black firefly.png catfish achievement.png northern emerald.png LB.JPG blue ladybug.png 5 powerpaw.png 10 powerpaw.png 20 powerpaw.png canyon.png prairie.png 1000 mew.png 2000 molecash.png catnip achievement.png island.png Colony Achievements *'Welcome to the Forest Colony': Join the Forest Colony *'Welcome to the Mystic Colony': Join the Mystic Colony *'Welcome to the Mountain Domain': Join the Mountain Domain *'Beginner Fighter': Win 10 daily battles *'Expert Fighter': Win 50 daily battles *'Diplomat': Attain 100% reputation with all three major colonies *'World Domination': Claim entire map for your colony Social Achievements *'Love is in the Air': Begin dating a cat *'Making it Official': Get married to a cat *'New Parents': Have a litter of kittens *'Quality Time': Reach level 10 with one of your kittens *'Home Improvement': Fully upgrade your den *'Cold Hearted': Purchase a Black Rose Longevity Achievements *'Novice of the Wild': Complete 1 full year* *'Resident of the Wild': Complete 2 full years *'Citizen of the Wild': Complete 3 full years *'Native of the Wild': Complete 5 full years *'Expert of the Wild': Complete 10 full years :The game starts on Summer 2, Year 1. A full year will not be achieved until Summer 2, Year 2. The same applies to the other longevity achievements. Event Achievements *'Turtle Whisperer': Win a turtle race (Summer Festival) *'Pumpkin Prizewinner': Carve at least 10 pumpkins at a pumpkin carving competition (Autumn Festival) *'Winter Wizard': Win a snowball fight without taking any damage (Winter Festival) *'Flower Fanatic': Complete a perfect round of flower frenzy (Spring Festival) *'Restorer of Balance': Complete the Main Story Prey/Collection Achievements *'Beginner Hunter': Catch 100 prey *'Expert Hunter': Catch 500 prey *'Beginner Gatherer': Collect 50 herbs and berries *'Expert Gatherer': Collect 250 herbs and berries *'Cerulean Champion': Catch a Bluejay *'Crimson Conqueror': Catch a Cardinal *'Freaky Firefly': Catch a Black Firefly *'Funny Looking Fish': Catch a Catfish *'Dragonfly Discoverer': Catch a Northern Emerald *'Beautiful Butterfly': Catch a Lunar Butterfly *'Lucky Ladybug': Catch a Blue Ladybug Misc. Achievements *'Seeker of Ancient Treasure': Find 5 Power Paws *'Archaeologist of Ancient Treasure': Find 10 Power Paws *'Collector of Ancient Treasure': Find all 20 Power Paws *'Canyon Miner': Reach level 100 of the Canyon Mine *'Prairie Miner': Reach level 100 of the Prairie Mine *'Classy Cat': Have 1,000 Mews on hand *'Mole Friend': Have 2,000 Mole Cash on hand Hidden Achievements *'Curious Cat': Use Catnip *'Island Miner': Reach level 100 of the Island Mine Trivia *Achievements cannot be earned on the Nintendo Switch version of Cattails. *Achievements that involve catching rare insects or prey use alliteration in their titles, except Funny Looking Fish. References Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Guides and Lists